neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Miniaturization
Miniaturization is an additional Enchantix power introduced in Season 3. Overview In Season 3, Faragonda mentions the miniaturization power to the students of Alfea at her assembly in the quad. Later, it is revealed that when a fairy at the Enchantix level uses Fairy Dust to release all traces of darkness inside of her, she is able to miniaturize. In Season 4, it is revealed that Believix fairies can also miniaturize. Series Seasons |-|Season 3= In "The Mirror of Truth", Faragonda holds an assembly in the quad concerning third-year students and their final exam; earning the Enchantix power. She mentions miniaturization as one of the additional powers to be unlocked for fairies who succeed in earning this new form. to the Golden Kingdom.]] In "The Crystal Labyrinth", the Winx arive at the door to the Golden Kingdom on their quest for the Water Stars and realize that in order to enter, they must miniaturize. With some explanation from Timmy as to why someone would need to remove impurities from their soul to miniaturize, the Winx release their Fairy Dust to find that everyone but Bloom has miniaturized. Bloom explains that since her Enchantix is incomplete, she cannot access all the tiers of the transformation. The shrunken members of the Winx enter the Golden Kingdom and successfully secure the Water Stars. In "A New Beginning", the Winx, except Bloom, miniaturize in order to escape a crumbling Lake Roccaluce, making Bloom state her wish to have a complete Enchantix and be able to miniaturize as well. |-|Season 4= In "The Tree of Life", the Winx miniaturize in order to enter the in Pixie Village, which was Bloom's first use. In "The White Circle", the Winx miniaturize in order to escape the Wizards of the Black Circle and enter the barn where Roxy is. Movies The Secret of the Lost Kingdom The Winx were forced to use their miniaturization powers to gain access to the Tree of Portals so they could find a way of entering the realm of Obsidian. Only Bloom was incapable of entering because of her willed and therefore incomplete Enchantix. Trivia *During the miniaturization process, the Winx dub themselves “Mini Winx.” *The power of miniaturization is similar to the shrinking ability of Mythix and Tynix. **However, Tynix is able to shrink fairies down to a level whilst the miniaturization power and Mythix shrink fairies down to a relatively bigger size. Gallery Tiny.png|The Winx, except Bloom, miniaturized at the door to the Golden Kingdom. Tecna Miniaturization - Episode 324.jpg|Tecna Mini Winx. Stella Miniaturization - Episode 324.jpg|Stella Mini Winx. Musa Miniaturization - Episode 324.jpg|Musa Mini Winx. Aisha Miniaturization - Episode 324.jpg|Aisha Mini Winx. Flora Miniaturization - Episode 324.jpg|Flora Mini Winx. Polvo de hadas Mini Winx 3D.PNG|The Winx miniaturizing to fit inside the . Layla y Musa Mini Winx 3D.PNG|Aisha and Musa miniaturizing. Flora, Tecna y Stella Mini Winx 3D.PNG|Flora, Tecna, and Stella miniaturizing. MiniWinx S04E02.png|The Winx miniaturizing themselves to fit inside the houses in Pixie . MiniWinx S04E02 (2).png|Miniaturized Winx in Pixie Village. MiniWinx S04E02 (3).png|Bloom in amazement after her first miniaturization. MiniWinx S04E02 (4).png|The Winx gearing up to restore their size. Miniaturization - WCEp408(1).png|The Winx miniaturizing themselves to fit inside the . Miniaturization - WCEp408(2).png|Miniaturized Winx in the . Miniaturization - WCEp408(3).png|Miniaturized Winx talking to Roxy. Miniaturization - WCEp408(4).png|Roxy talking to the Winx. Category:Fairies Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Enchantix Category:Believix Category:Winx Club Category:Powers Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Believix Powers